Curta o momento
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [yaoi] [romance] Natal,Milo resolve agir e declarar seus sentimentos. Presente de natal pra Bellachan


**Notas da autora:** essa fic de natal dedico a Bela Patty aqui do ffnet espero q goste e desejo a todas FELIZ NATAL setsuna com gorro de papai noel torturando scorpio ho ho ho .

"bla,bla,bla"– pensamento ou ação

**Curta o momento - by anjo setsuna**

Era uma tarde nem muito quente, nem muito fria. Uma tarde realmente gostosa, morna como um abraço e terna como um beijo. O santuário permanecia calmo, podia-se ouvir o vento passando pelas doze casas, como se ninguém morasse ali. Exatamente na oitava casa, a casa de Escorpião via-se o grande cavaleiro sentado nas escadarias com um pequeno pacote em mãos. Olhava duvidoso, às vezes via-se um pequeno sorriso escapar de seus lábios. O vento passava gostosamente sobre sua face como um carinho de alguém que o conhecia há tempos.

"Camus..."

Seus pensamentos giravam em torno desse nome, suas mãos tremiam um pouco, ansiosas por algo que nem ele sabia. Só sentia aquele sentimento de bem querer e beijar a pessoa amada por toda eternidade. Mas aquele medo doido de ser rejeitado e querer morrer só de pensar na possibilidade.

Anos, anos alimentando aquela esperança teimosa de ter uma chance, qualquer chance, por mais mínima que fosse. Mas aquele medinho teimoso sempre falava mais alto e tirava da mente as tentativas futuras.

Sempre se contentava com as várias brincadeiras e dos raros sorrisos que recebia. Mas não entendia como seus pensamentos se completavam tanto, tanto que palavras às vezes eram desnecessárias para completar a frase começada.

O sentimento crescia e crescia, sentia-se culpado às vezes, por alimentar algo, pensar confundir amizade com amor. Mas amizade por acaso fazia vc perder o chão dos pés ao ouvir sua voz ou ver seu sorriso?

Às vezes, às vezes, sempre inconstante. Sua única incógnita crescente, um sentimento, de amor? De amizade? Nunca sabia, mas seu coração sempre se contentava com a pouca atenção.

O vento passou um pouco mais forte, como se dizendo: acorde amigo aja! Passou as mãos pelos cabelos cacheados e olhou o pacote novamente. Estava quase noite e resolveu arrumar-se, seria aquele dia. Seu presente ou sua realidade. Cansou de sofrer a eterna dúvida dos apaixonados: ele me ama ou não?

Arrumou-se, de sua casa podia ver o movimento na aldeia do santuário. Natal, Athena adorava comemorá-lo mesmo sendo uma festa cristã. Colocou sua blusa preta favorita e calça azul escura. Perfume, sempre que o olhava lembrava da frase quando o ganhou: assim conseguirá garotas muito bonitas meus amigo.

A dúvida abate-o novamente, mas ao olhar o presente novamente tomou coragem. Pegou um envelope branco junto ao presente e subiu ate a décima primeira casa.

- Camus! – chamou de fora.

Ao vê-lo sentiu-se sem ar, tão lindo a luz do luar. Seus cabelos molhados, seus olhos brilhando e de tolha, devia ter saído do banho a pouco.

-Milo, vc está bem? Tá tremendo.

-Ah – despertou dos devaneios – Como diria Athena, feliz natal Camus! Meu presente.

"Como queria ver esse sorriso eternamente" – Milo pensava ao ver um dos raros sorrisos do cavaleiro de gelo ao pegar o presente.

- Obrigada Milo! O seu está lá dentro não quer... – o envelope cai – é meu tbm?

- Ah sim, encontro vc lá.

Milo virou-se torcendo para que o aquariano abri-se o envelope antes de vê-lo na festa. E foi em direção ao local proibido até aos cavaleiros de ouro. Star Hill (1).

Camus ficou curioso e antes de se arrumar abriu o presente.

- Um livro!

Realmente ficara surpreso, pois Milo sempre dava presentes incomuns.

– 100 contos eróticos -.-''''

Sabia que ele não iria perder a oportunidade de aprontar abriu a capa e leu a dedicatória do amigo

– Camus, espero que tenha gostado do presente. Como sei que gosta muito de ler, decidi animar seu universo literário.

Seja feliz neste natal. Do grande Milo de Escorpião

Camus ria muito e resolveu abrir o envelope, para ver o q seu amigo iria aprontar com o cartão de natal.

Esperava ver algum bicho pulando ou musiquinhas, mas o que viu chamou sua atenção. Em uma letra muito bonita dizia: abra. Camus viu que se tratava de uma carta e sentou-se para ler.

"_Camus, espero que tenha gostado do presente. Sei que deve estar pensando, nossa Milo escrevendo. Zeus ou Buda deve está para vir a Terra. Eu tbm cheguei a pensar isso, medi minha temperatura para ver se estava doente, mas tava normal. Brincadeira, mas Camus tem coisas que precisamos dizer a parte para não estragarmos o momento. Como assim o momento? Eu te explico, quero que saiba tudo aqui, pq se fosse dizer tudo na sua cara ia esquecer de alguma coisa. Acho que estou enrolando muito, bem tudo começa naquele dia. O dia que observamos as constelações nas escadarias de aquário. Ver seus olhos brilhando, meu coração batendo mais forte quando pegou minha mão para apontar a sua constelação. Me culpei, me culpei duramente por sentir aquilo. Sim é o que está pensando. Eu amo vc Camus. Cresceu aqui dentro de mim, e como doía Camus. Me sentir culpado por nutrir esse sentimento. Mas não posso pedir desculpas por um sentimento tão nobre. Só quero que saiba que o amo, o amo mais que a própria a vida. Gostaria tanto te dizer palavras doces, como as que vem aos meus pensamentos para provar o quanto, quanto mesmo o amo. Não posso pedir que sinta o mesmo por mim, mas posso pedir que me dê uma resposta, se quiser me responder venha ao Star Hill. Estarei esperando. De seu sempre amigo e admirador Milo."_

Camus sentia falhar a respiração, a pequena carta caiu de suas mãos e lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Lágrimas quentes, felizes pelo maior presente de natal que recebera. Arrumou-se apressadamente e chegou ao local onde só era permitida a presença dos grandes mestres para olhar o destino.

Milo estava de costas para entrada olhando para alto em uma abertura que tinha no teto.

- Milo...

O escorpiano prendeu sua respiração e juntou sua coragem para virar e sorriu. Sorriu ao ver Camus SORRINDO! Lágrimas escorriam de ambas as partes e um forte abraço aconteceu.

- Milo eu sei que não devemos estragar o momento, mas...

O aquariano ouvia os soluços do escorpiano, segurou os seus próprios e continuou.

- Mas tem coisas que se não dizermos, não faz o momento acontecer. Eu – suspirou fundo - tbm amo muito vc.

Ambos se abraçaram mais forte e Milo afastou-se um pouco para olhar seu amor. Passou levemente os dedos sobre sua face e afastou seus cabelos para trás da orelha. O aquariano limpou as lágrimas de seu grego querido e sorriu. Milo pegou em sua face e sussurrou.

- Feliz Natal...

Beijaram, um beijo tímido e morno que faz a felicidade se espalhar pelo corpo da gente quando estamos felizes e apaixonados. Eternamente apaixonados.

Owari -

(1) – star hill: bem gente eu acho q é esse o nome que a Marin diz ao seiya onde achou o antigo mestre do santuário morto.

Ps da setsuna: eeeeee bela espero que tenha ficado romântico suficiente como queria ''' e eles como amamos azuiszissimos XDXDXDXD


End file.
